Bardock: The Warrior of Legend
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Bardock awakes from Dodoria's attack to find the most unexpected person waiting for him. Fasha. Somehow, she survived. Now, its payback time for Frieza. Get ready for the future, that might have been....
1. She's Alive!

**Fasha is Goku's mom in this fic!**

Bardock's black eyes glistened with tears of anger and hatred as he saw Dodoria smirking at him. "Dodoria! Why is Frieza doing this?!" The fat pink alien laughed aloud before he sucked in air, then spat it out in a massive blast of yellow ki.

"Die you stupid monkey."

Then the yellow wave of energy roared towards him, and Bardock just snapped, as his black hair stood up on end, and he felt himself slipping into madness. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

But before anything else could happen, the ki wave slammed into him, and darkness took him...

--

Bardock's eyes snapped open, and he gasped aloud as he sucked in air, then cried out in pain as he felt his ribs creak and groan in protest from the intake of air. "Frieza! He's going to blow up Planet Vegeta! I have to stop him!"

But then an all too familiar voice spoke to him as he clawed his way up and out from the pile of his dead comrades, his head finally breathing in large gulps of fresh air, despite his cracked ribs.

"You? All by yourself? I think you're delirious Bardock."

Then he noticed that a pair of doe brown eyes were staring down at him, and for a second he thought he was dreaming. But then he heard her arrogant voice, and he blinked several times, thinking that he had a concussion from the ki blast. "No way. No freaking way...

"WAY." As he soon found out when she yanked him to his bruised and battered feet, not looking so hot herself, as she was covered in bruises and scratched, as was her armor, and all that was left of her pink undershirt was a few ragged pieces of clothing. But she was still VERY much alive, as with her other hand, she pulled off the cracked and damaged scouter from her face, the metal crumbling in her gloved hand as she crushed it easily, before smacking him on the face, making him wince from pain of the hit, as she her soft voice spoke to him."Come on Bardock. Get up you lazy bum. Or do you need to be smacked around again?"

It was Fasha.

She was ALIVE!

--

Bardock did the only thing that came to his mind, as soon as he saw that his wife was alive, he grabbed her by the head and gave her a ragged kiss, which she responded to just as fiercely despite the fact that she felt like she was going to pass out at any minute.

A second later, they HAD to break the kiss, or their lungs would burst. Bardock looked up at her as he fell to his knees, panting and out of breath, but he managed a ragged laugh as he saw that she was alive. "How (gasp) are you still-

The father of Goku then placed his hands on his knees to get his second wind, rising to his feet as he pushed off and stood tall. For a moment, he hoped that the rest of his crew had survived, and turned to look over the rest. But Fasha placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head, dislodging a piece of rubble from it as she did so. "They're dead Bardock. The only reason I'm alive is because I got VERY lucky. They thought that a few rough punches would(cough) kill me."

He winced as she coughed. "And it looks like it very nearly did." Then he remembered his visions and Fasha blinked as she could have SWORN his eyes turned green for a moment. But then she blinked and they were black again.

"Frieza! He's going to blow up the planet!" Fasha nodded once, and Bardock was glad that at least SOMEONE believed him. With a hiss of pain he staggered forward, in the direction of his space pod. "Come on. Its time for Frieza to get what he deserves. Death."

Then a mocking tone entered his voice as she winced as well. "Or are you too tired?"

She shot him a withering glare as she removed her hands from her stomach, and began the trek to Bardock's space pod, with him leading the way now, as their boot crunched against the rock surface, making their feet feel as if they were on fire, every step causing them a great deal of pain. But they endured it."Screw you," she hissed," You don't look any better than I do."

He snorted as she draped an arm over his shoulder, leaning on him for balance, as she didn't feel like she could walk much further. But then they finally found his Space pod, and they both breathed a sigh of relief as they saw that it was still intact.

Dodori wasn't very thorough. That would soon cost him.

Bardock took a singel step forward, and in response to his presence, the door to the small ship opened, and a computerized voice greeted him.

"Welcome Bardock. Please state your destination." He mumbled the coordinates for Planet Vegeta, then cursed as the computer told him that he had to input them manually. "Freaking piece of scrap." But he got in, and with a hiss of pain, sat down on the single seat followed by the saiyan woman, who sat on his lap and rested her head against his battered chest, held bridal style by her proud saiyan lover as the door began to close. And for once, she sounded uncertain as darkness took them, the hatch sealing closed, as Barcok programmed the coordinates, the soft beeps and clicks of the keys barely audible as he rapidly moved his fingers over them.

"Are you SURE we'll be able to do this? Just the two of us? Take down Frieza? All by ourselves" He sighed in resignation, knowing full well that it sounded hopeless. " Its not like we have much of a choice here Fasha. There's no point in trying to convince the others. They'll think I'm crazy because of my visions, and they're not very likely to believe you either."

The pod shuddered slightly as it took off the ground.

"But still, we might-

If the lights had been on, she would have seen his eyes flicker green again for the briefest of moments. "I know. But that tyrant's sat on his throne for far too long. He's gone too far, and that attack was the last straw. He's going down."

The pod took off into space, as the sleep cycle initiated, causing the two to doze off, as the healthy atmosphere of the ship focused on healing their wounds. The last thing the sleepy saiyan said before the forced sleep took them, was this:

"He's going down hard."


	2. You Won't Get Away With This!

Bardock and Fasha hazily opened their eyes as the pod landed on the spaceport of Plante Vegeta, ramming into the cushion with a loud thud. But once they realized where they were, they were immediately wide awake, and nearly scared the head technicinan to death as they burst out of the pod, causing the alien to fall back on his butt and emit a startled curse as they took of for the armory, both of them in desperate need of new armor and scouters...

--

Bardock looked in the mirror at his new suit of armor, and knew full well that this was the best that they had**.(Picture Vegeta's Saiayan armor from the androird Saga, but make the blue part black)**He had wanted it in green, but then Fasha had promptly smacked him on the head, reminding him that this was not the time to be picky.

She herself had picked out a a red version of the outfit Bardock had, but hers ended just above her knees, and her boots were a bright white. Both of them had new scouters, and they were waiting for the exact moment when Frieza would arrive.

Bardock stiffened as another vision hit him, and a second later, he tore out of the armory, throwing some mone over the counter to the armorer, the eyes of the man bugging out as he saw the generous tip, whislt Fasha was hot on Bardock's heels...

--

The father of Goku skidded to a halt outside on the balcony, and he looked up in the sky, as he watched the pod of his son shoot off. "Dang it! I missed him!" Fasha was at his side a second later, and despite the grim situation, she wrapped her arm in his own, as they watched their son's ship disappear into the starry sky.

She was the first to speak. "He's headed to earth. He'll be safe there, in case we-

Bardock shook his head. "Stop saying that. We are NOT going to die."

The he saw it, and his blood boiled as he saw the disk like ship hovering up in the high atmosphere, waiting there for them.

This was what he had been waiting for. What THEY had been waiting for. "Frieza's here. Let's go get him."

Fasha nodded firmly as a blue aura burst into life around Bardock, whilst a pink one surrounded her. "For Tora."

Bardock's reply was loud and fierce as he shot into the sky, a streak of blue energy, a sapphire comet in the night, followed by Fasha, a pink comet as she tore after him. "FOR EVERYONE!"

--

Frieza looked out the window as he stepped over the dead body of King Vegeta, who was now dead, felled with one blow from Frieza. "Trash, thinking he could take me on like that."

Dodoria snorted as he dispensed with the last saiyan that King Vegeta had brought with him. burning him away with a ki blast from his mouth. "Stupid monkeys. They just don't know when to die do they?"

Zarbon nodded in agreement as he burned the dead corpses away with a blue low power ki blast. "Well I suppose in the end trash will be trash."

Then his scouter beeped indicating a MASSIVE power. One that was _supposed _to have been killed by Dodoria. And Frieza appeared to have noticed it as well, as the number appeared on his scouter, followed by another power level at 50,000. "100,000 and 50,000? Looks like you weren't very thorough Dodoria." The fat alien turned pale at this, as Frieza tail lashed angrily behind him as the diminutive first form alien was NOT happy with this.

"No way! He's dead! I made sure! I saw him die!"

Frieza was deadpanned as he turned around, the night now laced with blasts of ki from Fasha and Bardock as they took Frieza's men head on and easily Crushed them. "Did you check AFTER you 'saw him die'?"

But lucky for him, Zarbon intervened, giving a graceful bow as he stepped in between the two of them. "My lord, allow ME to deal with him. I promise you they won't survive a second time." Frieza snorted in anger. "You had better make sure Zarbon. And AFTER you kill them, THEN we can say goodbye to this planet."

But once again, Dodoria begged for a second chance, bowing as well now. "Lord Frieza! Please give me a chance to redeem myself! I beg of you!" Now Frieza whirled around, away from the window, anger evident on his face as he spoke, and Dodori could tell that Frieza meant every word. "Very well Dodoria. But if you fail me this time, there Will be no second chance. EVER."

The way he said that, made Dodoria quickly take off after Zarbon, rather than deal with the angry 'Ruler of the Galaxy'.

Failure meant death in this business...

--

Bardock was nearly mad with rage as he pumped his hands all around him pumping out thousands of blue ki blasts, and burning away soldiers effortlessly and easily as if it was mere child's play for him, as they made their way towards the ship. "FRIEZA! COME OUT AND FACE US COWARD!"

Fasha turned around from breaking the neck of a particularly dumb soldier, and raised her arms in front of her, just in time to swat away a ki blast from Dodoria. "Bardock! We have company!" But before Bardock could rush to her aid, a ki blast singed his back, making him whirl around, to find Zarbon, his let hand smoking from the blast he had just fired.

"I don't think so you wretched monkey. You are going to die here along with the rest of your people on that pathetic planet."

Then, adding salt to the wound, he said the one thing he KNEW would make Bardock angry. TRULY angry. "And I was the one who convinced Frieza to exterminate you filthy apes."

Bardock's face blanked at that, and Zarbon blinked as his Scouter beeped, showing Bardock's power rising rapidly. _'What? 110-120-150-180-190,000?! That can't be-_

Then he winced as his scouter shattered, the reading far too high for it to read. And he soon found out why, as he watched Bardock's hair stand straight up, and hsi black eyes vanished, leaving just the whites of his eyes. "It was you... You were the one the ordered the death of my friends? Of my people?!"

Now Zarbon hovered back a bit, as Bardock's body trembled with rage, and it was all just to much for the father of Goku.

He snapped.

With a burst of energy, for the second time in a millenia-

His eyes reappeared, bright emerald green now.

"I won't let you."

His head, hung low, now began to jerk up and down sporadically, as his hair began to turn blond, then black again, the process repeating itself as his rage swellede within him, and sparks danced about him.

It was happening.

"You'll pay."

Zarbon gulped nervously as Bardock's muscles bulked up a bit, then his face contorted in anger as he pumped a ki wave at Bardock, only for it to bounce of him as his hair flashed yellow again, and nail a nearby hapless soldier. "Stop it you stupid ape! What are you doing?! Stop it this instant!"

At Last.

He ascended.

With a scream and roar of pure rage, his eyes, those deadly green eyes, bored into Zarbon's as Bardock's hair turned golden yellow, and stayed there, as a yellow aura enveloped him. He was a Super Saiyan. (Think of Goku's Ssj hairstyle)

And the warrior now tore forward, and Zarbon soon felt his wrath as the fist of the saiyan pierced into his armor, cracking it and drawing blood, before Bardock raised both hands over his head, interlocked the fingers, and slammed them down on Zarbon's back, driving him downward, and in hot pursuit, moving like a yellow comet, a second later as he gave chase.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"


	3. Pushed to the Limit! Fasha's Miracle!

**(Background music: Make a Move/Wake Up by Lost Prophets)**

Zarbon opened his eyes, that had been closed against the pain, and saw that he was nearing the lower atmosphere. The thought of burning to ashes in the planet's air, shook him out of his daze, whilst he shook his head and put his arms out, using his energy to bring him to a screeching halt, stopping his rapid fall into the atmosphere of the planet, which would have burnt him to a crisp.

Then he held his stomach in pain, and spat out purple blood as his pale blue fingers grazed the wound, running over the cracked chest armor, that had nearly been shattered to pieces, after just _one _punch. "Where did that power (cough) Come (retch) from?" Angry, he looked up to to see the yellow comet that was Bardock, tearing towards him, screaming his fury at the narcissistic alien. And for the first time in his life, the right hand man to Frieza felt a trace of genuine fear. _'What did he do?! He's like a madman now!'_

But then his arrogance and pride swept the flicker of uncertainty away, and replaced it with anger. "What am I afraid of?! He's just a filthy vulgar monkey! I am an elite warrior! He is nothing to me!" His anger taking over now, his face clouded in a sneer, as he shouted up at the rapidly approaching Super Saiyan, a blue aura surrounding him as he spoke. "Come on! You think that just because your hair is blond now-

Now the aura engulfed him and he tore back up, a blue comet as he headed toward Bardock, the two of them moving at incredible speeds, rapidly nearing each other. "That you stand any more of a chance against me?!" In response, Bardock increased his speed, and an instant later, the two streaks of energy, blue and yellow collided, forming a flash of green...

--

Fasha nearly passed out as Dodori gave her a hard right hook to the face, snapping her head backwards from the blow, as she spat out a bit of blood-

Only to snap it back down, and jerk her head forward, and ram it into HIS face, making him grunt in pain as well. But she was far from done, despite the two were growing weary from their intense fight. "You think THAT hurt? Try some of this!" And then she was on him, her gloved hands flying in every direction, in wild punches that drove themselves into his chest, as she threw thousands of hits a minute, never letting up, never giving him an opening, pausing her barrage only as she raised her left knee to block a kick from one of his pudgy legs, before driving her right knee up into his chin, jerking his spiked head back, just as she raised her hands up to the sides of his head and boxed him on his pointed ears, nearly blowing his eardrums out and deafening him momentarily.

He cried out in pain at this pulling back to hold his bleeding ears, as green blood trickled out of them, his chubby face crinkled in pain, shaking it from side to side as he closed his eyes against the ringing in his ears, followed by complete deafness.

"You little wretch! How _dare_ you do this!"

But she heard him not, and she HAD to pause for a breath, resting her hands on her knees as she sucked in the thin air, her large chest and the spandex/armor that covered it rising up and down as she sucked in ragged breaths of the life giving air. _'Dang it. I'm still not at one hundred percent yet.'_Normally she would have been winning the fight, but she, unlike Bardock, was not fully recovered from the ambush by Dodoria. In other words, she was nearing her breaking point, as her power level was only _slightly _higher than Dodoria's own.

It was just for a second, but then by the time she looked up, he had spat another ki blast from his mouth, and the yellow wave of energy was dangerously close, and threatened to overwhelm her if she didn't do something soon. But she had only a second to react, instinctively raising both hands up palms open and forward, as she caught the energy wave, which began to burn through the gloves almost as soon as it hit her hands

The gloves were burned away in no time at all, and she bit her lip as the fire began to singe her hands. "He still has this much energy?! I might be in trouble at this rate...

And it began to slowly push her back, as she tried to hold it, knowing that if she lowered her hands, she was toast. "Darn it! It won't budge!" Attempting to push it forward, she channeled some energy into her hands, but it was simply canceled out by the ki wave that burned at her fingers, hungry for her blood, eager to devour her whole. "Oh no! Darn it! Darn it! DARN IT!"

Dodoria looked on and laughed loudly, despite the fact that he was practically deaf now. "Hah! See what you get woman?! You should have just known your place and served Lord Frieza, instead of trying to rebel with that foolish husband of yours! Now death is the price for your stupidity!"

But at that moment, they BOTH felt the massive power spike of said 'foolish husband' and Dodoria turned to look as Bardock battled fiercely against Zarbon, neither of them breaking a sweat, and both of them seeming to enjoy the battle, despite the fact that they were hated enemies of the other. "Heh. It looks like Zarbon's having fun."

Fasha however, felt a touch of pride, as she was Bardock slam his elbow into the face of Zarbon, who snapped back with a knee to the gut, neither warrior feeling a thing as they fought. They hadn't even finished warming up yet. It was HER husband, HER Bardock, who had reached the legendary status of a super saiyan.

And she couldn't be more proud, despite the fact that she could die any second now, if her fading energy faltered.

Dodoria however felt no pride whatsoever, just mild interest in the fight. He winced in mock sympathy as the alien clocked Bardock in the face with a series of rapid kicks, from his left leg. "Ouch. He's gonna feel that in the morning." Then he threw his head back and laughed, missing the return neck kick Bardock gave Zarbon, pushing him back and returning their battle to a stalemate, as they phased out of sight, reappearing in intermittent bursts, fists flying as they were seen one minute, a blur of blue and yellow, then gone the next, drawing awed looks from the soldiers, who were captivated by the fight, their heads and eyes looking every which way, none of them wanting to miss a moment of this fight, despite the fact that every now and then a stray ki blast would fly out and strike one of them, burning said unlucky victim to a crisp.

"Oh that's right! I almost forgot! There IS no tommorow for you stupid flea bitten primates! Every last one of you is going to die tonight!"

Dodoria was so busy laughing that he failed notice something.

A yellow aura was fading into existence around Fasha, begin to slowly emanate from her body as her descent began to slow. _'Not here..._

Now it halted fully, drawing a surprised hiss from Dodoria, who began to gather ki in his mouth again, determined to erase her from existence. "This is the end, you stupid wench! SAY GOODBYE TO ALL THAT YOU HOLD DEAR!"

Now the aura was growing, becoming stronger every second, as her emotions began to pour out of her, rage, sadness, and desperation, all flowing into the mix as tears began to leak from her violet eyes. **(I did some research. Her eyes are violet, not brown)**

_'I can't lose here..._

Images of her infant son Kakarot, her eldest son Raditz, and her husband Bardock, all flashed through her mind in rapid succession. They needed her here. She couldn't just take the easy way out. She wouldn't! She would NOT just roll over and die! "I will not!"

She was a saiyan. And that undeniable fact, along with the burning desire to live, pushed her over the edge, and another miracle happened that day.

"I AM A SAIYAN!"

Dodoria blinked once, her words unheard on his now deaf ears, but he did SEE the power reading the scouter was giving off. And he did NOT like what he was seeing. "W-What is this?! Where is she getting all this power from?! 180-185-200-350,000?! "

SMASH!

The scouter exploded, overloaded with the massive power, that seemed to rise without end! Dodoria hovered back a bit in fear now, as he blinked, his left eye stinging from the unexpected detonation of the scouter. "NO WAY! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Her power level now FAR exceeded his, and he knew that he, who only had a power level of 55,000, would stand no chance against her. Now her eyes turned teal, as all the emotions, pushed to the limit, as was she, reached their breaking point, as her short black hair, snapped from black to yellow (**Think of Teen Gohan's ssj hair), **just as panicking Dodoria released the second ki blast, which was even more massive than the first, this one at least as big as Frieza's star-ship. "I'LL JUST KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN DO ANYTHING!"

But then she DID do something. Her voice was filled with rage as her hands turned golden, and before he knew what was happening, a MASSIVE wave of golden energy poured out of her outstretched hands, and shattered the first blast he had fired, then it cut right through his second, like a ho knife through butter, easily pushing through as if it was nothing to her as she screamed her fury at him, wild with fury and rage.

"DIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

And Dodoria was too frozen with fear as the giant blast of energy, EASILY dwarfing his own, screamed towards him, withing his range in a matter of seconds, burning away twenty soldiers, who had foolishly gotten too close, their blood curdling scremas lost in the roar of the energy, that sought Dodoria as its next victim. "No! This can't be! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then it was on him, and he howled in pain as it began to eat away at him, burning away first his armor, then the rest of him. as he was consumed in the yellow wave of death. But despite the fact that he knew full well that he was going to die, he still couldn't believe that he had lost to a saiyan! And a saiyan _woman _at that! "Beaten by a girl monkey! IMPOSS-

Then his vocal cords were burned away, along with the rest of him, as he was disintegrated in the blast.

--

Frieza frowned as he saw the massive wave of ki, then his scouter reported that Dodoria's energy signature, which had been originating from that area, was gone. But that was nothing to him. He was planning on killing the useless fatso anyways. She had just taken one more thing off his to-do list."She killed Dodoria? Impressive. Well, at least it saves me the effort."

He could still detect the power of Zarbon and Bardock, but the massive power up of the two saiyans troubled him greatly, as he stalked to the elevator, the one that would bring him to the roof of the ship. "I've waited far too long. I'll destroy this filthy planet before any more cocky apes show up...

--

Bardock heard the screams of the soldiers that Fasha was mercilessly killing, but he ignored them as he focused on Zarbon, the two of them backing up from each other, the two combatants having worked up a good healthy sweat from the warm-up. Bardock smirked as he wiped the sweat of his brow, which had mingled with some of the dried blood on his blood red headband.

And Zarbon wore a similar smirk as he rolled his shoulders. "Shall we dispense with the warm-up?'

Bardock's smirk turned into a sinister grin as he cracked his neck from right to left, drawing two loud pops as he did so. "Its your funeral, but who am I to deny you your death?" Then Zarbon began to chuckle, causing Bardock's grin to turn into a frown, as his yellow aura increased, his power spiking unimaginably high. "What's so funny?"

Zarbon laughed for a few more seconds, before he brought his arms in at his sides, and then clenched his hands into fists, as his own power significantly jumped. "My apologies. Its just that I'm rather excited."

Bardock didn't like where this was going. Not one bit. "Excited? You mean you ENJOYED the ass kicking I've been giving you?'

That snide remark was ignored as Zarbon's laughter faded away, his muscles bulking up as it did so. "You've seen the beauty side of me before-

Then much to the surprise of Bardock, Zarbon transformed into his true monstrous form, the hideous monster making Bardocka bit worried now, as he charged in, now MUCH faster than he had been seconds later, his clawed hands gleaming in the fading light of space as he neared the saiyan, speaking in his now deeper, more guttural voice. "Now with great pleasure, I introduce you to the beast!"

Bardock recovered himself a second later, and charged in, and the battle was joined once more...


	4. Destruction! Rage of the Three Saiyans!

**(Background music: Soulcry - a life so changed. This tune is EPIC!)**

Fasha was a yellow streak of light, as she wrought death down up on the soldiers, spraying a multitude of blasts all around her, wiping out the minions of Frieza with effortless ease and grace. "Is that all you losers have? I expected more-

She flipped over a charging in soldier, vaporizing the foolsih man with a ki blast to the back. "From Frieza's elites." Several soldiers backed away in fear as Fasha's body began to flash yellow. "I'm getting tired of you pesky insects. Time to get swatted. Now-

Several of them began to flee in panic, but it would not save them.

Nothing would save any of these imbeciles. Their fate had been sealed the moment they came here, the moment they had been foolish enough to engage her in combat. Now they were all about to die, and pay the price for their loyalty to Frieza, and their stupidity.

Then Fasha released the compressed energy, raising both hands, palms open, out and up, high into the air, and at an angle, as she screamed her righteous fury at the multitude of soon to be dead men before her.**(Think of Vegeta's super Explosive wave from Tenkaichi 3)** "DIE!"

Seconds later, a wall of pure yellow energy shot out in all directions, enveloping and disintegrating the millions of enemy soldiers that had surrounded her, turning them to ash in an instant, killing all that stood in its path, even reaching the ones that tried to flee.

She waited for a bit before she determined thay her attack had run its course, then she released the power, retracting it, as looked over her handiwork, which was the remaining ashes that had been Frieza's men. An arrogant smirk was on her face, and her teal eyes sparked with disdain as she clapped her hands against each other, as if to clear off any dirt and dust that might be on them. "Not bad. Not bad at all.

--

Frieza stood atop his spaceship, a scowl on his reptilian face as he watched Fasha make mincemeat of his men. "This is getting out of hand. I underestimated what they were capable of. Better just-

Then his eyes narrowed as he saw yet ANOTHER gold streak, this one headed up from the planet, and heading right towards Fasha. The sight of ANOTHER Saiyan rebelling against him, furthered his rage, as he was getting really tired of dealing with so many stupid monkeys! "THAT'S IT! Stupid little chimps! I'll blow them all out of the sky!"

Enraged now, he raised his right arm one finger up, and a small sphere of orange formed an inch above the lone digit, as he began to gather energy.

Seconds passed, and the sphere grew rapidly above his finger, as an expression of manic glee formed on his evil face. This would make for a _lovely _firework!

Then, when he determined that he had gathered enough energy to wipe out the planet, he heaved his arm downward, and the sphere began its slow descent, into the planet itself.

Frieza cackled insanely as he watched it strike Planet Vegeta, but he missed the sight of Fasha and the other saiyan, who had seen it coming, and wisely gotten far away from the deadly supernova.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT A SHOW! THIS IS GREAT! AHAHAHAHA!

--

(Earlier)

"MOM! Look at this!"

Recognizing the voice of her eldest son Raditz, Fasha whipped her head around, just in time to see the 13 year old shooting towards her, and a warm tear of pride dripped from her left eye, as she saw that his hair was gold now, as was the powerful aura that surrounded him.

Seconds later, he skidded to a stop in front of her, his green eyes sparkling with surprise as he now jabbed a finger at her, eyes wide with surprise as he gaped at his mother, his now longer ssj hair flowing out behind him **(Picture Goku's hair at ssj3). **"It happened to you too?!"

Then he looked over to his right, and saw Bardock, now fighting seriously, making a fool of Zarbon, the transformed alien getting the beating of his life as Bardock phased into view, bashing him over the head with a drop kick, then fading out of sight, moving incredibly fast, as Zarbon whipped a snap kick at the spot where he he had been a second ago.

Then Zarbon doubled over in pain, as Bardock reappeared, his gloved fist now puncturing through the remains of Zarbon's shattered chest armor, and slowly, deliberately, he pulled his hand out, leaving a small hole right in the gut of Zarbon, leaving room for blood to trickle out, freezing in the cold atmosphere.

"And dad too?! What the hell is this?!" Fasha laughed at the confused expression on Raditz's face, as she placed one hand on his shoulder, (**He's wearing a suit like Vegeta does in the Cell Saga, and its blue just like his!)**

And his power level was massive, but thanks to the advanced scouter she had...borrowed from the armory, she was able to read it, and it was just as high as Bardock's. "It means you're a Super Saiyan, Raditz. Just like your mom and dad-

Then her scouter beeped insistently at her, speaking in a computerized voice. "Warning! Incoming attack! Evasive manuever recommended!"

Fasha did just that, grabbing the wrist of her son, and blasting herself far away from whatever attack was coming, as the mother and son whipped around, up and out of the way.

Then Raditz got a good look at what 'it' was, and his teal eyes widened in horror. "Oh no... The planet...

It was MASSIVE sphere of orange energy that whipped past where they had been moments before, whipping out the rest of the soldiers, and much to their horror, as they looked on-

The massive Death Ball rammed itself right into Planet Vegeta, and almost insantly, began to eat away at it, drawing out veins of orange and red about the planet, which was slowly being eaten up by the massive orange sphere...

--

Bardock, however, was too absorbed in his fight with Zarbon, too caught up in the feeling of triumph, to notice it. He now stood stone still the entire time as a badly wounded Zarbon pounded on him, varying between rapid kicks and punches, that drove into the saiyan's chest and face.

He didn't feel a thing.

In fact he laughed, as if these hits, were tickling him. "Is that it? I thought you said we were done with the warm up?" Zarbon gulped nervously now, and leapt back a bit, glaring daggers at the powerful saiyan before him, his battered and bruised face twitching in anger.

"SHUT UP!" He roared, as he brought a hand forward, pumping it out with all his might, in a large wave of orange energy, which screamed towards Bardock, who slowly uncrossed his arms as it neared him, both hands lost from sight, as they were now enveloped in blue spheres.

Sphere that he slapped together an instant later. "RAAAAAAH!"

A second later, just as it seemed that Zarbon's attack was about to swallow him up, Bardock shot froward, his OWN wave of energy, this one blue, and it ate through Zarbon's orange like it was nothing at all.

Zarbon however thought that he was winning, and did not see the deadly blue energy until the last second, as his eyes widened in horror, he was unable to move, or even run away, so intent had he been on killing the super saiyan. He was maxed out, and his body was unable to move. "What?! Nooooooo!"

Yes.

For then, by applying just a little more energy, Bardock turned Zarbon's blast to steam, and his massive waved of energy annihilated the narcissistic alien in an instant, as he gave his death scream, then vanished in the blue fire. Only then did Bardock sense what was happening, for he had neglected to use a scouter.

He turned around, then looked on in horror as he watched the planet, where he had grown up, gotten married, where he had raised a family...

Burst into a million pieces.

Then there was nothing left, and all he saw was red, as he was ENRAGED beyond belief. The only solace to him was that, despite his poor energy sensing abilities, he could tell that Fasha, and surprisingly Raditz, were alive and well.

And so was Frieza.

His body began to tremble with rage, then with a scream of pure hate, echoed by both Fasha and Raditz, the three of them vanished in three flashes of golden energy, each one heaed for their hated enemy. The three points of golden light converged on Frieza, and the tyrant whirled around as he heard a simultaneous shout from the three super saiyans.

"FRIEEEEZAAAAA!"

Then the battle to end all battles began, as the family of saiyans was on him, and he was fighting for his very life, ducking and dodging around their blows in rapid fashion.

The battle that would decide the fate of the universe, and usher in a new destiny, changing history forevermore...


	5. Survivors? Hurry up Fasha!

Frieza was in for the fight of his life as soon as he saw the three saiyans headed on a collision course with him. But he had no time for thought, only to react, as he ducked under a twist punch from Fasha, nudged aside an axe kick from Bardock-

And got socked straight in the jaw by an enraged Raditz, who followed up with a brutal snap kick to the tyrants neck, momentarily paralyzing him, as his face contorted in pain-

Then with a scream of pure hate, the son of Bardock and Fasha pumped both hands forward like rapid pulleys, each one pumping a wave of hot energy into the chest of his target, as he was shouting unintelligible curses and cries of hate. But one sentence was audible, and THEN Fasha realized what had driven their son to madness, to reach this new level of power "I HATE YOU! You killed EVERYONE! You killed Tesa! You killed grandpa! You son of a bitch! DIE! DIE! DIIIIEEE!"

With the last word, as Fasha and Bardock looked on in awe, he gave the cruel alien a brutal uppercut, and with another tow handed blast of ki, shattered the chest armor that Frieza wore, smashing him backwards several feet, before he regained control of his wild flight, by slapping his arms out at his sides, halting himself abruptly, as he sucked in ragged breaths, whilst Radtiz didn't even seem tired at all, fresh as a daisy.

"You're DEAD Frieza!" He hissed venomously, as he jabbed a gloved finger at the tyrant, who wiped a trick of purple blood off his face, whic was now begining to be covered in a malevolent grin. Then he began to laugh, throwing his head back as he did so, his body shaking with mirth as a redish black aura surrounded him. "Dead? Heh. Far from it you little monkey!"

But then, with another scream of hate, Raditz tore forward, and sparks danced about him as he drew on all his power, his fists flying like rapid fire bullets, faster than the eye could see as he fought with all the fury and hate he could muster, as tears of sorrow leaked from his eyes, furthering his rage as he pictured his now probably dead girlfriend, having been mercilessly burnt to a crisp by the Supernova inferno.

He hadn't even got to say goodbye. That fueled his rage further, and he now saw Frieza as the casue of all his grief.

That was NOT a good thing for Frieza!

Then Frieza made the mistake of trying to fight back, and Raditz grabbed his leg, as he lashed out at his face, and a second later, and as it was in gloved hand, which began to squeeze down with agonizing slowness as he tortured his former master. "How does it feel?!" He hissed malevolently as he heard a small crack in the bones. "Your men did this to grandpa Radarock! Now lets see how YOU freaking like it!" But then much to his surprise, Frieza yanked his leg free, and whipped his tail around, smacking Raditz in the face, and stunning him, enough to elbow the young saiyan in the gut.

Bardock had a bad feeling about this. "Come on, we better go help him!" And charged in, as did Fasha, and the battle was joined once more, as the enraged parents pounced upon their adversary, who was no match for their superior speed, getting the beating of his life as we was brutally beaten about the head neck and chest. Then Bardock, much like he had with Zarbon, smashed the tyrant over the head, only for Fasha to grab his tail and swing him about, throwing him down into what HAD been their planet, which was now just lifeless rubble, drifting in the void that was space.

Then the two raised their hands high over their heads, palms out, just as Raditz appeared in between them, mirroring their gesture. They waited till a good three seconds, then the three legendary warriors slammed their hands down, and three massive waves of yellow energy screamed down at the rubble, tearing away at all that was in its path.

But as they spun downward, they began to swirl about each other and combine into one massive wave of yellow energy, that they directed into the spot where Frieza had been thrown, burning away a portion of the rubble, and not noticing a nearby pod, that was drifting in the rubble, Frieza's spaceship. But then Fasha's scouter beeped at her, and she broke off the energy wave, just a Frieza, now in his second form, came at her from behind in a headbutt, ready to gore her in the back.

He chuckled malevolently, thinking that he would soon have her dead.

But Bardock was expecting that, and with Raditz, whipped their energy wave around, and blasted him back, preventing the mother/wife from meeting an unfortunate end. Frieza grunted in surprise as he got a faceful of energy, and was pushed back a good three yards. AGAIN Fasha's superior scouter beeped at her. "Other life forms detected." A few more beeps as it precessed, and then. "Life forms detected to be that of Saiyan origin. Suggested vital signs indicate near death. Rescue recommended, or life forms wll perish."

Fasha sighed at this, then turned back to Bardock and Raditz, a grim look on her face as she whispered what her scouter had just told her. Raditz stiffened for a moment, but Bardock placed a hand on his son's shoulder, and that assuaged his fears somewhat. "Yeah, I think the two of us should be able to hold him off. Go and find those survivors."

Fasha gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then took off into the darkness of space, a gold comet of light amongst the dark, as she searched the rubble for the two life signs she had detected.

--

Frieza snorted in contempt as he watched Fasha take off. "Well, it looks like she turned tail and ran. Too bad, I was going to make her suffer first before I killed her." But before he could make good on that threat, father and son charged in, and the battle was on once more!


End file.
